1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a transfer device and an image forming apparatus.
2. Related Art
In an image forming apparatus, during transfer of a toner image to a recording medium on a surface of which protrusions have been mechanically formed, for example, embossed paper or the like, a transfer electric field at flat portions is lower than a transfer electric field at protrusions.